MERRY CHRISTMAS VANITAS
by Kedrex
Summary: What do you give someone like Vanitas for your first Christmas with him?


It's our first Christmas with him, Vanitas. He moved to Destiny Islands about four months ago. Took awhile for him to warm up to us. We're having a party tonight, December 24th, and he hasn't shown up yet. My name is Kairi. I have shoulder length auburn red hair, and blue eyes. One more thing, I kinda have a crush on Vanitas. Which is kinda awkward for me since , I think his brother, Sora, who is my best friend, has a crush on me. I like him and all, but he's more of a friend than a boyfriend to me. So far everyone else has shown up. Axel, Roxas, Xion, Riku, Ven, Terra, Aqua, and of coarse my cousin Namine. Heck, even that emo guy, Zexion, showed up and is smiling. But the one person I wanted here most, he's nowhere to be found.

As everyone else enjoyed the party, I sat next to the window and looked at the falling snow. I thought it was beautiful. I turned my head, and to my surprise, Sora was actually kissing Xion under the mistle toe. Incredible. He actually had a crush on Xion. They both smiled at each other. I actually felt jealous of them, cause they had something I didn't within a matter of seconds.

I continued looking out the window as the snow kept falling. I even went so far as to count all the cars that were in my driveway. Sora's was a red Challenger. Namine had a white Prius. Roxas's black Mustang, Riku's blue Motorcycle, Axel's flame covered Mustang, Vanitas's black Corvette, Aqua's blue Beetle...

WAIT!

Vanitas's car is here? I looked around the house, but there was no sign of a spiky black haired guy in my house. So does that mean he just got here? He must still be out in his car then. So why isn't he inside already? I grabbed my white coat and stepped out. As I put my hands in my pockets, I felt the present I wanted to give him. Thank goodness, I thought I'd lost it. I know what you're thinking. 'She got him a present after only knowing him four months'? Well I hang out with him and the others almost every day. As I walked up to his car, I noticed it was still running, so I lightly tapped the passenger window.

Vanitas rolled down the window and said, "You're gonna freeze out there. C'mon, get in." Surprisingly he had Christmas music playing. He NEVER had music playing while he was in the car. At least not while I was in it. "Want some," he asked handing me a thermos. I was a little shocked. I didn't think he was a drinker. "Don't worry, it's just hot chocolate." OH... My bad. I nodded and took a sip.

As the radio played 'Let it snow' I started to get curious. "So, how come you're out here, and not in there, enjoying the party?"

"Cause this is what I do for Christmas," he answered. Vanitas was kind of a mystery. About eight years ago, when he was 9, he went to the store with his mom and brother, and ended up getting kid napped. He was about to get sold until someone got him out. After that he ended up getting adopted by a heartless man named, Xehanort. Apparently he used to beat him when he got drunk. Eventually he saved enough money to make his way back home. His family was ecstatic to see him after so long. "Xehanort wasn't much of a Christmas enthusiast. So every year I'd make some hot chocolate, go out to the car, and just listen to the Christmas station"

Oh. My. Gaawwwwwwd. I just feel so bad for him. To have to go through all that. I can't even begin to imagine what that was like for him. I didn't even need to think about or ask him if he wanted what I did next. I put my arms around him and pulled him in for a hug, resting his head on my shoulder. He seemed so stunned that someone would actually do something as simple as giving him a hug. At first he didn't do anything, but then he slowly began to wrap his arms around me. He started holding me as tightly as I was holding him. At first I didn't notice, but he was shaking. Not just shaking, but crying too.

Most of the time he acts like he's tough and nothing bothers him. But I guess we never really thought about what happened. Eight years worth of punishment must've really done some damage. All that pain, and he was finally letting it out. Before I knew it, I was starting to cry myself. What? They're tears of joy. I felt so happy that he was this comfortable with me.

I lifted his head and smiled at him brightly. He looked like the biggest burden had finally been lifte from his shoulders. I reached in my pocket and pulled out his gift. "This is for you," I spoke nervously. I hope he likes it. He opened it to find a small crown shaped necklace, just like Sora's. Except his was sharper looking, and black instead of silver.

He noticed something. On then back, there was a phrase written in small letters. "Eris Semper In Corde Meo," he read allowed. He looked so confused. "What does that mean?"

I giggled. The phrase was in Latin, which is his favorite class. "Vanitas," I started, "it's Latin. It means, Forever In My Heart." As soon as I said that, his face blushed to a bright red. I smiled at him with my eyes closed. Before I even had a chance to open them, Vanitas had given me the perfect gift. A kiss. I didn't even try to open my eyes, for fear that I might actually be dreaming. Instead I embraced him as he deepened the kiss. Somehow my hand had managed to guide itself towards his chest. Now I could feel his heart beat. It seemed so calm, but suddenly I felt it beating faster. Then I realized something, his heart wasn't the one racing. We were so close to each other now that I could feel both our hearts beating.

As the kiss went on, I could feel his heart picking up the pace. Meanwhile my heart was slowing down. In almost a second our heart's paces were in sync. After what felt to me like the longest kiss in the history of kissing, we just sat there and noticed the song that had been playing was "All I Want For Christmas Is You". Once we realized that, we just broke out smiling and laughing. I stopped laughing first just long enough to see what he looks like when he laughs and smiles. It was my own little Christmas miracle. He never smiled in public, and to see it, even for a brief second, was something so beautiful. I wanted to make him smile again immediately, not just now, but always.

I placed my hand softly on his cheek. To my surprise, he actually smiled. I knew there was something else he needed to hear. Something he hasn't heard for at least eight long years. "Merry Christmas, Vanitas."

 **So I got the idea for the story around Christmas time, just never got around to writing it til now. Hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to drop a review.**


End file.
